Our future is now
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: Its been 6 months since the high school reunion. The gang are back together and living in la all together. Follw the gang as they go through marriage, family, kids and births! Please read and reveiw!


Note: this takes place 6 months after future it up. Ceces and Logan are still married. (Logan is Leo Howard and LJ is Davis Cleveland) deuce and Dina are still married and have 8 kids. (Dina is Ainsley bailey) mark and rocky are still married. (mark is billy unger and Ella, their daughter is breanna Yde) let's get this story started!

Logans pov

At the hinted mansion,

I laaughed as I watched my and Ceces son, lj and my hot and sexy wife, cece fold laundry. It was so cute to watch him stick his hand up the clothes because most of them were inside out!

Cece and I had been married for 11 years! We got married we were 22. We are now 33. We had LJ a year later. It was one of the greatest days of my life, besides the day cece and I got married. Seeing my son being born was the best feeling ever. LJ made me a dad!

LJ is now 10 years old. He has my brown hair and Ceces beautiful blue eyes. He is in the 5th grade. He is super smart for his age and gets really good marks. He loves karate, like me and he loves to dance, like cece. He belongs to a dojo. He is really an awesome kid and makes Ceces and my life complete.

Speaking of cece, she is currently pregnant for the 2nd time. She is 6 months along in her pregnancy, she thinks she is huge and ugly, but I Still thinks she's beautiful, just like the day I married her. Yes, I know we waited a while between LJ and this pregnancy, but we were so busy and didn't have time for another baby. Except 1 thing, we're not just having 1 baby, not 2 babies, not 3 babies, not 4 babies, not 5 babies, but 6 babies. Sextuplets to be exact. It shocked us both. We are really excited now though and LJ can't wait to be a big brother!

Cece is an actress and singer, but was forced by her manager, her doctor and me to put a break to all of that. She is now on bed rest and is in the middle of writing a book. I was a business man but, quit because of Ceces pregnancy and me wanting to be home more. I now go to university in hopes of opening my own dojo. LJ would be so happy! He doesn't know yet. Cece does. She loves karate as well. I got her into it. She said she would do anything to be a sensi at the dojo. I laughed at that. Cece can be very eager at times. Mark also goes to university with me. He quit his job as a spy to be home more with rocky and their daughter ella, who is the same age as lj. He's becomeing a bussiness man. We are super close like rocky and cece.

We all live in LA. We moved when the girls got a movie gig and Ty got a record deal and has a few albums out. Tinka opened a new boutique and fashion studio and Dina and Duce opened a new krustys pizza. We are all super close and get together all of time.

Anyways, cece notices me out of the corner of her eye. She looks at me from her spot on the couch. "Logan, honey, shouldn't you be studying? Mid terms are coming up!" cece said. "I am! Shouldn't you be resting?" I asked her. She smiled and motioned me to come over to her and LJ. "I'm resting. You, my manger and the doctor agreed I was allowed to fold the clothes, but that's it. Remember, honey?" she asked me. I smile. "I remember. You looked sexy when you speak like that" i told her, lifting up her chin. We shared a kiss. "yuck!" LJ exclaimed. We both laughed. "hey! You've seen us kiss before, son" I say laughing. "yeah, but its still gross!" LJ said, tossing a pair of my boxers at me. "LJ" cece and I warned. "sorry, mommy and daddy" he said. He hugged him. "it's ok" we both said. "I'm going to go finish studying" I said, giving cece 1 last kiss. "love you!" she called. "love you more!" I called back, walking up the stairs of our mansion. "that's impossible!" she called. "is not!" I said. We both laughed, as I walked into our room. I then heard LJ sneak into the room. I turned around to see LJ smiling. "hi, daddy!" he said, nevorsuly giggling, like cece does. "what are you doing up here? I thought you were supposed to be helping mommy fold the laundry" I told him. "I was, but it got boring. So when you and mommy were shouting to ecachother and teasing each other, I snuck off and followed you up here!" LJ said giggling. "well, since youre up here, can you help me bring my books down stairs to moms and my room downstairs buddy?" I asked him.

Cece wasn't able to walk up the stairs so we were sleeping in the spare bedroom. We kept most of our stuff up in our room though. We had some down stairs in the closet, but the closet was smaller compared to our huge walk in closet upstairs in our master bedroom.

LJ nodded. "yes, daddy" he said, smiling, as I handed him 1 of my text books. I took my other text books down stairs to our room. LJ followed me. "LJ!" cece called as LJ set the books down on Ceces and my bed in the spare bedroom. "where has my little helper gotten to?" she called again. "go help your mom, buddy" I told LJ. LJ nodded. "yes, daddy" LJ said, before running out of the room to help cece fold the laundry. I chuckled to myself as he ran out. Cece was right, even though he looks just like Flynn did when he was LJs age, LJ is just like me.

Marks pov

At the Dixon apartment,

I sighed for probably the 5th time that day, as rocky, my wife of 11 years and Ella, our 10 year old daughter, disrupted my studying Once again. they were dancing to very loud music, while I was trying to study for my midterms. You see, I used to be a spy, but I quit to be home with rocky and Ella. I am now going back to university, along with Logan, who quit his job as a businessman to be able to be home more often since cece was pregnant with sextuplets and on bed rest. Logan and I have some classes together, which is great, since Logan and I are best friends.

Rocky and I moved to la with Ella 6 months ago. So did the rest of the gang. It's good to have the gang back together again.

Sorry his pov is short! It will be longer next time! Please r and r! I'll update soon!


End file.
